Application white-lists contain programs that are authorized to run on electronic systems or components of electronic systems, e.g., a computer. Generally, application white-lists are implemented using a repository of hashes to ensure that a given program on the white-list is authorized to be executed. For example, when a user employs a program on a computer, a hash function verifies that the program is listed in the application white-list as a program authorized to be executed.